Healing Hearts
by Karaoke-Lover
Summary: What if Katara was hit by Azula's attack instead? Can Aang figure out how to heal her?
1. 1 Lightning

Healed Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA….but let's face it, who wouldn't want it?**

1. Lightning

The blinding blue glow of Aang's soul finally overpowered that evil red of Phoenix King Ozia's- or should I say, ex Phoenix King?

Aang stumbled a few steps back, weak and about ready to fall onto his knees. He forced himself to balance. He watched as the fire still spread around him. He inhaled through his nose, and released it out his mouth, eyes and tattoos flashed as he allowed the feeling of his power to rush through his veins, and he blanketed the fire in water with the raise of his arms. The last few red and gold rays of Sozins comet disappeared from sight.

Zuko stood in a strong firebender stance, a large wall of fire shooting from his fist at Azula as he narrowly missed the wall of bright azure fire on his right, the heat rushing against his skin. Both he and Azula stopped bending at each other. Zuko backed up a few paces. "What, no lightning today? "He taunted, face solemn and clear of any emotion of fighting his sister. "Afraid I'll redirect it?" He called over at her.

Azula was panting from the fight, how dare her traitor of a brother talk to her like that? How was he able to outlast her? "Lightning?" Azula's shrill voice shrieked, "I'll show you lightning!" she hissed before summoning her chi to form the eerie blue light.

Zuko steadied himself for the pain and the power that was sure to rush through him in a few moments.

Azula was ready to strike, but not at him. She locked eyes with her brother, and then at the Watertribe girl that was standing a few yards off to the side, watching all of the Agni Kai unfold before her. Azula looked back at her brother and then finally flickered to Katara. As fast as the strike of a cobra, the lightning shot from Azula's fingertips and straight at the Waterbender. Zuko watched in horror, too far away to block the attack, it was too late. She tried to bend what water in the air as she could, but it wasn't enough, the lightning traveled through the small defense and then there was a startling shriek of pure agony as Katara fell to the ground.

A large metal airship landed before Aang. He watched as his friends cleared out. Sokka was shouting happily in his failed attempt to retell how Aang kicked Ozia's royal highness while balancing on Suki and Toph for what looked like an injured leg, and for the first time that day, seeing all some of his friends, Aang cracked a smile.

Suki released Sokka to look down questionably at the fallen king. "So," she said, looking back at Aang while pointing at Ozai. "Did you, you know, finish the job?" she asked. She looked back down and did a double take when she saw Zuko's Father's eyes open.

"I'm still alive." Ozia said darkly, while he peered over at Suki through his long, black hair.

"I realized that there was another way to bring down the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world." Aang said his voice softer than normal. "I took his bending away."

Toph's blind eyes widened in shock as she heard this. "Wow. Where'd you learn that from?" she asked incredulously.

"A giant lion-turtle." Aang shrugged.

Toph chuckled, shaking her head in bewilderment. "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph chuckled. Aang just smiled a bit wider.

Sokka hobbled over to Ozia. "Well, now that you lost, maybe we should call you…" he paused dramatically for a moment, hand resting on his chin as he thought about it, and then his blue eyes lit up. "The _Loser _Lord." Sokka announced smugly.

Ozia glared at Sokka, attempting to gain his pride and sit up. "I am the Phoenix Ki-ing." He gasped before falling to the earth once again.

Toph walked up as Sokka placed an arm on her to help with balance. "Oh, sorry, didn't me to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped." she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Suki joined in. "or how about King of the…guys who…don't win?" she finished lamely.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph replied as Suki blushed.

"c'mon," Sokka said to everyone, pointing his heads into the direction of the airship, "Let's go get Katara and Zuko."

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled. Calling at the girl on the ground, twitching and jumping as the electricity coursed through her, sending her nerves into a live wire. He ran to her, Azula laughing hysterically.

The burn covered her left shoulder, near, but not quite at her heart. Her eyes were large and filled with agony. She jumped and screamed again. The water slowed down the blow and there may be a possibility of survival. "It's okay," Zuko murmured to her. "You're going to be okay." He whispered. "I'm going to go take care of Azula, stay here, Katara, Aang needs you." At the mention of Aang's name, her eyes widened as she tried to control her breath. Zuko stood up in front of her, protecting her as the blue fire came rushing at them.

"You're too late, brother." Azula said. "Father's airship is coming this way."

This is one of the few times….okay the only time that I haven't been lied to by my sister. But if it was the Father-I mean, Fire Lord, wouldn't be coming back without his fleet, would he? And he wouldn't be coming back so soon without destroying the Earth Kingdom. So that could only mean that they destroyed the fleet, took down my father, and stole the ship? Wow, that was a stretch.

The aircraft landed, and Zuko used the distraction to knock Azula down, as Aang was the first to jump out of the airship. He knocked down Azula again with a swift air blast, as she attempted to get off the burnt ground. He looked over as Suki tackled Azula; Sokka held her down, And Toph locked her into the earth so tightly, that only her eyes and nose were sticking out. "We got her!" Suki called to me. I looked down at Azula and coaxed the earth up a little bit so her head was up and the rest of her body was buried. I placed his fingertips against Azula's forehead and chin and summoned the Avatar state. Power once again surged through him and his tattoos flashed once as Aang closed her eyes and his power took over Azula's body. After a few moments, Aang collapsed. This was way too much in one day.

"What did you do to me?" Azula shrieked as a weak feeling took over her.

"He took away your bending! What now, Princess Loser!" Suki cried triumphantly. Sokka and Toph both face planted themselves. "What?" Suki asked. "I thought that was pretty good."

"No," Toph moaned. "Just no."

Zuko helped a shaky Aang up. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked eyes wide and confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Aang murmured, exhaustedly. "But where's…?" he continued distractedly.

Zuko watched Aang's eyes scan, and fall on Katara's body, still slightly twitching. His eyes widened. "Katara." he choked. He sprinted across the courtyard, jumped over Azula and the Gaang, and landed in a kneeling position next to her.

I looked down at Katara. Her eyes were closed, and her breath was short and shallow. The burn was similar to the one on my back. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my face as my fingertips traced over her jaw. At my touch, her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes focused on me.

"Aang." She whispered her voice broken and raspy. "You did it." she whispered to him. She raised a shaking hand up to his face, catching tears in her twitching fingertips.

"You're going to be okay, Katara." Aang whispered back to her. Her hand began to slip and he saw the panic in her eyes. Everyone was now around them, Azula being stranded in the earth. The Gaang watched as Aang caught her hand and brought it to his lips, gently leaving small kisses around her wrist, palm, and the back of her hand. Determination then flooded his eyes. "I'm going to heal you." He whispered to her.

He gently, unwillingly, released her hand and laid it on her stomach, and then leaned his head down to kiss her forehead. He then laid down his forehead against hers, noses' gently brushing each other's and lips only centimeters apart as he stared into her fogging eyes. "Just fight for me." He whispered to her, "Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you." She whispered back.

Aang planted on her one last, gentle kiss on the cheek, and then sat up as she looked at him, forcing herself to focus on him through the pain of her right shoulder.

"Are you really going to heal her?" Suki asked as Katara's eyes lost and closed against the pain.

"I have to." Aang's voice was thick and deep with determination as he brought up water from the underground canal.

**More reviews equals more chapters! Let me know what you all think! Please? :P**


	2. 2 A Talk Between Aang and Suki

**Sorry for the lame title, but I noticed that Aang and Suki never really had a talk, so I thought that this would be kind of nice... Kataang fluff in the next chapter! **

_***Disclaimer: I wish that I could say I did... but I don't own ATLA :(***_

2. A Talk Between Aang and Suki

He held the water in his hands, letting it spread across his wrist until it was like a glove. He then focused solely on the water, directing his energy and chi into the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. He sighed and when he opened his eyes, the water had begun to glow.

The Gaang gaped at Aang. "Did he do it?" Toph asked.

"mmm-hmmmm," Sokka murmured, unable to take his eyes off the awe-inspiring glowing water. Toph's eyes widened.

Aang couldn't lie to himself… he was pretty shocked that it had worked so far. Now if he could only get it to actually heal, that would be great.

He lowered his hand over to where the wound was deepest and took a deep breath.

He could feel the energy in Katara's shoulder bunched up, and some of her nerves fried. He twisted the water and had it touch the nerves first, and Katara instantly stopped twitching. A small smile tugged at his lips as he felt hope bubble up in his chest. He then pulled the water over to the blocked energy, and slowly released it. Once her energy passed the healing water, the energy began to spread and run over the wound, healing whatever passed it by. This took Aang a long while since he wasn't trained in healing and he was already worn out from his fight, but he keep it up for about half an hour, which was about as long as Katara took, and then he let his hands drop. Aang's face has long since paled from exhaustion. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Their wait was not in vain.

Aang watched with growing panic, but it was instantly extinguished with relief when Katara's eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over everyone like a title wave, And Aang felt tears s sob racketed through his chest Katara tried to sit up. Aang's hands were instantly at her back, gently helping her up so she would not reopen her wound, he then wrapped her arms around her waist at the same time she locked her arms around his neck.

Suki nudged a teary-eyed Sokka and pointed her head away. Toph got the hint before Sokka and walked in that direction, Suki and Sokka followed with Zuko in tow. Aang and Katara needed to be left alone for now.

Another sob racketed through Aang's chest as he held Katara. He thought about what would've happened if he had been late. More sobs rolled off his lips and he held her tighter. "I thought that I lost you." He whispered to her, his voice cracking octaves through his tears.

Katara was crying as well. What would she do if she lost Aang, if she never saw him again? She thought back to her last words to him

_"Don't run away from this!" She yelled at the frustrated Airbender. She started after him, but Zuko stopped her with a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder._

_"He needs time to sort this out on his own." Zuko said to her._

"Oh, Aang." She whispered to him. "I'm so sorry; I should've gone after you. Why did you leave us?" she whispered. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply, pain shooting through her shoulder. A cry of pain forced its way off her lips as she buried her face deeper between Aang's neck and shoulder, this time for balance as she clutched her burning shoulder. She felt his arms shift around her and he carefully lifted her up threshold style with one arm behind her legs and the other one balanced her back, his hand holding up her head. Her right shoulder rested against his chest, forehead still against his neck. Through the pain, Katara's brain registered that Aang was shirtless. Aang held her with one arm momentarily as he draped her right arm around his neck, and her left arm very carefully cradled on her stomach against her chest.

Zuko looked up at Aang and Katara. "East wing, there are many guest rooms, everyone go ahead and pick one, I'll send up someone to check on Katara, Aang. Go get some rest."

Aang felt Katara cling to him tighter, nestling deeper against her neck. Aang looked down at her, her large eyes peered back up over at Aang through her dark curtain of hair. Those look in her eyes… "No thank you, Zuko. I'll take care of her." he said.

Zuko just shrugged and nodded, then his eyes widened. "What happened to my Father?" he asked before Aang could turn toward the palace.

"He's still in the Airship." Toph answered for him.

"Go ahead and take care of my sister, Aang. We'll fill him in." Sokka said.

Aang nodded, and strode over to the palace, only stopping when he was next to Azula. She glared at Aang through her gold eyes with hatred and Aang returned the stare with ten times as much force. Suddenly Katara's left hand found his face, and this time she had enough strength to keep it there as Aang looked back down at her.

"She's lucky that I didn't finish her off. But this is not over yet." Azula hissed. Aang's head snapped back down at Azula, tattoos flashed intimidatingly. Azula's eyes widened in sight fear, but she composed herself enough to smirk at him. She hit nerve, and she could use that to her advantage.

"Aang." Katara whispered. He met Katara's eyes and laid his forehead against hers for a moment before beginning to stride back up to the castle with Azula shrieking a string of Curses behind him. As Aang reached the steps, he heard Azula cry out in surprise, but it sounded muffled through a layer of earth. Aang smirked just a little bit as he headed for the East wing.

Aang continued onto the winding staircase up to the second story of the east wing, and walked into a room that was secluded at the end of a long hallway. He kicked the door closed with his foot and scanned the room.

Ashy-colored marble flooring and wine red walls outlined the large room which was lavishly furnished with black and red couches and chairs. A large bed stood proud off the right next to the large window facing the east in which the sun would come up in a few countless hours. Aang strode over to the bed and laid her down against the red sheets and the dark pillows. Aang gently perched himself next to her and Aang gently pulled her up, into a sitting position and leaned her against him as he pulled of her blood-stained dress to reveal her white wrappings underneath. Dried blood coated her shoulder and Aang walked over to the washroom, a filled tub at the back of the room. Aang looked through the wooden cabinets until he found a towel, and then he dipped it into the filled tub, and then he walked back over to the bed and carefully began to mop up the blood that had smeared against her shoulder and chest. She stared at him the whole time, somewhat out of it because of the blood loss. There was a gentle tap at the door. I sighed in irritation. He told Zuko not to send anyone up.

Aang strode over to the door, but just blinked in surprise when he saw not a maid, but Suki in the doorway. "Suki." Aang greeted in surprise.

"Hey, Aang." She greeted back. "I was wondering if you needed any help, you know with Katara?" She asked.

"Um, sure Suki. Come on in." Aang stepped off to the side and allowed Suki to step past him. He closed the door with a click behind him. Suki walked over and finished mopping up the blood with the dark towel. Aang tore his pants and made makeshift bandages to hold and block anymore blood from flowing.

"Aang can you go into that wardrobe over there and pull out a nightgown for her? They should all look the same, but find a size that would fit her." Aang nodded and walked over to the large doors. He scanned through the red clothing until he found a dark red night gown. It was the only thing that Aang would think would fit her, but it was unfortunate because it was short and it looked like it would only reach the halfway to her knees. A slit ran up one thigh and the sleeves were quarter length. Black lace ran across the chest of the dress. Aang made a face at it. Why must it get even harder for him? Suki looked up at him "Yeah, that will work." Aang looked up and immediately looked back down, a blush spreading across his cheekbones. Katara's back was facing him… her bare back as Suki slipped off her bloody wrappings and motion Aang to help dress Katara. Aang walked up behind her and pulled the red silk over her head. Suki pulled her right arm through while Aang focused do getting her left arm through, still behind her. He gently pulled the silk down Katara's back and turned with his back to hers as Suki finished and laid her back down.

"Okay, Aang. You can turn around now." Suki whispered. "I think that she's starting to fall asleep." Aang turned back around to face Katara and Suki. Katara was already lying back on the bed. "We shouldn't move her too much for a time or the burn will reopen. Aang nodded to show that he understood. Suki smiled back at him. "I see the way she looks at you, Aang. She loves you so much."

Surprise flashed across Aang's face before he was able to conceal it, but when he didn't say anything, Suki continued. "I think that, the reason why she tried to conceal her feelings is because she didn't want to be a distraction to you saving the world. She thought that if you both were together, then you would get hurt."

Aang finally spoke up. "She told me that she was confused because of the war that was going on. I thought that she just didn't return my feelings."

_Poor Aang, _She sighed. "She said that so both of you wouldn't have your heart shattered in a million pieces, but by the way you talk about it, it just hurt more, huh?" Suki asked.

Now Aang sighed and placed his palm against her temple, fingers tangling in her hair. "I love her." Aang replied, "And if being with me doesn't make her happy, who am I to stand in her way? I would go to the end of the world and back to know that Katara was safe and happy. Being with me… it is dangerous." Aang said.

Suki smiled, "she loves you to, and it doesn't take an inventor to figure it out."

"You really think so?" Aang shot a questioning gaze at Sokka's girlfriend.

"I know so," the Kioshi Warrior replied. Katara's head turned toward Aang's hand as he began running his thumb across a small expanse of her forehead. "And to be honest, I think she does too." Suki began walking back towards the door, and Aang detached himself from the Watertribe girl to open the door. After all, it was the polite thing to do. Suki stepped past him and entered the wide, dimly lit hallway, but paused and turned back around, suddenly her brown eyes seemed large and understanding. She directed them onto Aang's. "Don't let her slip away from you, Aang, you'll only regret it as soon as it's too late." Those big eyes became serious. "And don't you dare even think about breaking her heart. She already suffered with her mom's death and practically raising a village on her own. She deserves to be happy." Suki said.

"I agree." Aang replied. "I would never even _dream _of hurting her like that." Aang replied back.

Suki shot him a big grin. "I know you won't, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't throw that out there?" She laughed and Aang joined in. "good work today, Aang." She said with a friendly wink, and then turned back and strode down the hall and into another room.

"Thank you, Suki." Aang whispered back to her, and then shut the door.

**I hoped that I kept Aang and Suki in character... let me know what you all think. I love HELPFUL criticism! :)**


	3. 3 Keep Me Warm?

**Hey everyone. okay, so don't hate me, but I got accepted into a school activity and I now have to practice from morning to evening all of this week. So my story pace may be broken for a while, but I will try to type as much as I can before school starts back up. okay for next chapter look forward to: **

**Sokka's discription to Aang's fight...and his overprotectiveness**

**And a heaping dose of Sarcastic Toph**

**A healty helping of Suki's lame jokes**

**AND**

**Zuko**

Chapter 3: Keep Me Warm?

Within the next few seconds, Aang was back at Katara's bedside and was surprised to see her large blue orbs peering up at him. "Hey," he whispered softly, kneeling down so he was right beside her next to the crimson bed on the cool ground, laying his hand against her face and brushing strewn out hair that had fallen across her forehead and eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a whisper.

Katara turned her head towards Aang's touch and he smiled once again. "Like I was hit by lightning." She murmured with a soft chuckle. Aang chuckled with her, surprised that someone in so much pain could laugh about something like that. Aang's smile quickly faded and he stared at her with wonder. "Aang?" She whispered to him, voice thick with exhaustion, but there was no trace of wanting to sleep in her eyes.

"Yes darling?" Aang whispered back, and then mentally slapped himself. _I can't believe I just said that!_ His eyes widened in horror._ What's wrong with me? _ His fingertips that were still stroking her face froze for a moment. _C'mon Aang, you said it, now deal with it, play it off. _Aang continued stroking her face as if nothing happened and she met his eyes, a light blush on her face…._Did I do that? Yes! Way to go Aang! _He silently cheered himself.

"We need to…talk." She whispered as a pain shot up her shoulder. She winced.

Aang was up and sitting next to her on her bed now within a blink of an eye, both of his hands now cupping her face. "Katara? Katara, look at me." She gasped for breath, and then kept her focus on Aang until the pain passed. Once it was over, and the pain had subsided, she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She murmured, although Aang could tell that it left her body weak. Aang still didn't remove his hands, and Katara showed no signs of being uncomfortable about it what-so-ever. After a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes, Katara tried to sit up, but Aang gently pushed Katara back down against the silk.

"It's okay, just lay down." Aang whispered to her.

"Don't leave, Aang." She whispered eyes suddenly wide. "Please don't leave me again." There were tears in her eyes now, but she refused to let them spill.

Aang's eyes widened at the thought of leaving Katara again, but he composed himself. "Once you rest, I will tell you what happened. I am not going to leave you, I'm going to stay here and take care of you." He released her face and got off of the bed, the marble floor echoing his light footstep as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Katara wondered out loud as he pushed the chair into place.

"Spending the night with you." Aang answered simply as he sat down and leaned back into the black cushions. A playful smile cracked his lips as Katara gaped at him. "What?" he asked her.

"You are not spending the night in a chair after all you've been through today." Katara said, astonished.

Aang rolled his eyes back at her. "Well I'm not going to leave you, so what do you want me to do?" Aang asked, this time genuinely confused.

"Come here." She replied jutting her head over behind her, motioning him to come on the bed.

Aang's face went from confused to completely surprise at the turn of events. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"You heard right." Katara stated, rolling her eyes at the Avatar's silence. "C'mon, I want to talk to you anyway."

"Er, okay then." He murmured quietly and got off the chair. He crawled onto the bed and lay down beside her, facing her back. She turned around carefully after another moment so she was facing him. A small smile tugged at her lips as she raised her hand and placed it against his jaw. He smiled and relaxed at her touch, moving his face to cuddle with her had. "You're cold." Aang murmured to her hand softly. His voice was deep and soothing, and is eyes were closed. At that moment, Katara wanted nothing more than for him to hold her… and she was going to get him to.

"Keep me warm?" she asked quietly. Aang's eyes snapped open at her words and he looked at Katara with surprise once again covering his face, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. He locked eyes with her for a moment, and the carefully brought his left arm against Katara's waist. He hovered there, waiting for permission, and when Katara, didn't retaliate, he lowered his arm to connect it to her waist, pulling her close. He pulled her against his bare chest, and Katara laid her head between his neck and chest. Katara's hand was snuggled between Aang and Katara's bodies and Aang pulled the blanket over them. The feeling was amazing to be able to do this. Aang sighed in contentment and lowered his head to where it his forehead connected with the top of her head.

Thoughts were racing in Katara's mind. She now felt the urge to kiss him. So badly did she want to kiss him. _All she had to do was turn her head up! How could it be that hard? You love him, don't you?_ Katara blinked at herself. _Yes you do, Katara, now let him know that! The war's over, don't make it any harder!_ She took a deep breath and looked up slowly. Aang lifted his head a few centimeters to see what she was doing, and when he realized what was about to happen, his eyes fluttered closed just before their lips connected. The spark shot through their bodies as their lips moved slowly against one another, but the lust that brought Katara to kiss him didn't go away, it deepened, and she was under its control as she moved her lips faster, hungrily against his own. Aang replied with such enthusiasm and pulled her even closer to him. His arm tightened around her waist and his other hand tangled into her thick espresso curls at the base of her neck, deepening his kiss. Shock shot through his spine when her tongue glided over his bottom lip begging for entrance into his mouth. She didn't have to beg for long before his lips parted and her tongue twisted expertly in his mouth. Her fingertips gently traced the arrow on his back, avoiding the scar as her other hand laid on his chest. Aang was shocked at what was happening when she broke for air and trailed gentle kisses down his neck and to his collarbone.

"I love you." Aang whispered, panting as she kissed a sensitive spot by his throat and he laid his arm against her neck to keep her lips there. After a few small seconds, she slowly raised herself up, strands of hair falling on her face and wondering how she wound up on top of him.

Her eyes met his, but he didn't seem shaken by what he said. Katara blinked at his metallic eyes through her hair as Aang began tucking it back behind her hair. _C'mon Katara! You just practically tackled him and you're not even going to tell him that you love him back? Get real. _"I love you too." She whispered just as quietly. Suddenly she felt her heart lift and she laughed. "I love you too!" she exclaimed louder as she watched Aang's eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Really?" he asked her, his shyness beginning to return.

She kissed him full on the mouth, and when she leaned back up, he was grinning.

"Will you…?" he sighed and tried again. "Katara, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked timidly.

Katara smiled at him. He was fearless by saying 'I love you' but nervous about asking her to be an item with him? She snuggled against him. "Of course I will, I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

Aang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of his chest. "It was well worth the wait." He answered quietly. And they both fell asleep in silence. Pulled against each other and sleeping peacefully with a light heart.


	4. 4 WE WON!

**Okay! Thank you all so much for the wait, and I am SO sorry that I am late on this update. Writers block, but I think that this is my longest chapter. Also, if you are a Kataanger or a Percy Jackson fan, look up Guitar-Goddess16. She has been an AMAZING help with my writing and she is a phenomenal author. "You're Still Just A Kid" is awesome, so be sure to look it up. **

***disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA... and if you make me say it again, I will cry pathetically***

Aang turned on his heel, strong arms easily carrying Katara to the palace double doors. The rest of the Gaang watched as he stopped at Azula. They saw him look at Azula and all of them flinched when they saw his eyes burn with hatred. He has never looked at anyone that way before. Katara's tanned hand rose up and lay against his jaw. His eyes snapped to hers and abruptly softened and he hung his head down so that the tattoo of the arrow on his forehead connected with her own. Azula must've said something else, because Aang's head snapped back to hers and his tattoos flashed once, fierce and dangerous, his nose slightly scrunching. It looked like he was about ready to murder her; but instead, he turned on his heel and strode into the castle.

The gang looked at Toph questionably as she flicked her wrist, covering Azula's mouth with stone. "I know that you are all looking at me." Toph sighed.

"Well?" Suki pressed.

"Well what?" Toph replied blankly.

"Well, what did she say?" Sokka finished. "We know that you heard what she said, or you wouldn't have covered her mouth, and Aang has never looked at anyone like that. I mean that look even scared me," He said.

"It doesn't take that much to scare you, Snoozles." Toph muttered, crossing her pale legs, resting her chin in her hand and blowing at her bangs that hung in front of her unseeing eyes.

Zuko turned around and failed to stifle a laugh.

Sokka turned on him. "What the heck are you laughing at?" Sokka shot at the 'coughing' prince.

Zuko turned back around. "What? It's true! Aang told me how to use a stick to get you to wake up!" he replied, crossing his arms over his robe and smirking at the younger Watertribe warrior.

Sokka's mouth opened and snapped shut for about three times until he groaned and turned his head.

"What happened to wanting to know what Azula said?" Suki asked, wondering how on the most triumphant moment of their life, they could still get so off topic.

"Oh, she just said that Katara was lucky that she hadn't finished her off. Aang seemed about ready to kill her. I almost did." Toph said.

"WHAT?!" bellowed Sokka, jumping up from his seat on the stone steps before forgetting about this leg and began hopping on his good leg. His eyes locked on Azula's from, barely visible through the earth about three-fourths of the way down the burnt ground. He reached for his sword at his back only to find it missing. He growled and grabbed Toph's wrist. "Yeah! Let's go kick some Fire-Princess butt!" she exclaimed, supporting the still-hobbling Sokka over to Azula's concealed form until Suki ran up and caught his arm. He spun on his heel, dragging Toph with him. "Hey! Watch it Sokka!" she shrieked in surprise.

Suki backpedaled, surprised at his abrupt stop. She then reached out and lay on his shoulder. "Katara is okay now. Aang is taking care of her, if you'd like, I can make sure that she is resting. You know Aang would never approve of that kind of violence." Suki locked eyes with him until he blinked and looked down.

"You're right." He said, releasing Toph's hand and yanking Suki into a hug. Toph was once again, unprepared for this, fell to the scarred ground.

"SOKKA!" she cried out to no avail when he showed her no attention. Zuko helped her up.

"Thanks, Zuko. At least SOMEONE IS PAYING ATTENTION!" she yelled at Sokka. When he didn't reply, she groaned and stomped back over to her original position on her step. Head in hand, legs crossed, back turned to them and blowing at her unruly long bangs.

Suki helped Sokka lean onto the steps and he pulled her close, intertwining his fingers in hers and laying them on his chest as Suki laid her head on his shoulder.

Everything was silent for a few moments until Zuko spoke up. "So… what just happened?" he asked.

The rest of the Gaang looked around at each other, even Toph turned around to face everyone else. "Aang took Ozai's bending away." Toph said simply.

Zuko's mouth dropped "what? How-?"

Sokka attempted to retell the story once again, but failed once again as Toph clamped one of her hands over his mouth without turning towards him. Sokka yelped in surprise and tried to remove her hand from his face. He sighed and stopped trying when he couldn't remove her hand.

"Maybe Aang should explain." Suki murmured, staring at her friend and boyfriend. "Just know that he is not dead, but very weak and that as of right now, and that he will never be able to bend again." She said, locking eyes with Zuko. He paced as he said that and nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he tied up?" Zuko stopped his pacing abruptly to ask.

"Tied up?" Toph snorted as Sokka attempted to remove her hand. "On, no, he's wrapped up in a sheet of metal!" she exclaimed, punching her free arm up into the air.

Zuko nodded thoughtfully once again and restarted his pacing, crossing one arm over his ribcage, resting his other elbow on his arm, chin in hand.

"Are you done now?" Toph asked, finally turning to the flailing Sokka. Sokka nodded vigorously, and Toph released his mouth.

"GUYS, WHY ARE WE SO SERIOUS! WE WON!" Sokka screeched instantly. Everyone froze, and locked eyes until large, goofy smiles broke on everyone's face. They began laughing out loud and hugged one another, even Zuko.

"We did it!" Suki cried out. "Take that, Faux King!" she yelled.

Everyone went silent and stopped jumping around. "What?" Zuko asked, blinking at her.

"You know," Suki urged. "Faux means fake, and…uh."

Sokka pinched the bridge of her nose, balancing on Suki. "Suki, please…no." he sighed.

"Ak-ward!" Toph muttered as Suki glared daggers at her boyfriend.

"So, anyway…" Zuko attempted to try to break the silence.

"What do you think Aang and Katara are up to?" Suki wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he and Suki resumed their position on the steps and Zuko sat down.

"Are you really that oblivious?" Toph cried out, looking in his possible direction and throwing up her hands.

Sokka opened his mouth to reply, a confused expression on his face, but Toph cut him off, holding her hand in his face and turning her head. "Don't answer that." She said.

Zuko face palmed himself. "Wow, Sokka." He muttered.

"WHAT IN THE SPIRITS ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!" Sokka screeched.

"What, the racing heartbeats each time that they look at each other? The blush when they touch or that Aang just totally showed he loved her when he nearly passed out healing her? Didn't him kissing her wrist and face give it away?" Toph said to him.

"WHAT? I thought those were just friendly kisses!" Sokka cried, sitting up and beginning to panic. "Katara's not old enough for that! I don't care if Aang saved the world. She will not have a boyfriend!" Suki pulled him back down.

"You know that Aang wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Sokka he loves her so much and he doesn't need to say it, it's written all over his face. And she loves him. Katara has been hurt so much, she deserves this. She deserves to be happy. Let her and Aang be happy." She demanded, each word getting a little louder until she was practically screaming it, pounding he fist against Sokka's chest. When she looked up at him, his eyes were wide, mouth gaping open.

"Suki…" he whispered.

Suki realized the way she had just acted and sat back on her knees. "Give her a chance, Sokka. Please." She begged her eyes teary. "You can't hold onto her forever."

Sokka sighed. Suki was heartbroken that Katara wouldn't be happy unless with Aang. People would think that he was a monster. He didn't want his sister to be miserable and hate him. "Okay…for Katara." He decided. Suki beamed at him through her tears and kissed Sokka.

"You are such a good older brother." She whispered. Sokka smiled back at her.

"Way to go, Snoozles." Murmured Toph, a gentle smile on her face.

"I have a feeling that you made a good choice." Zuko said with a smile. Crossing his arms and leaning back on the stones.

"I hope so." Sokka sighed again, resting his cheek on Suki's head. Everyone was in silence, but now it was peaceful, full of love and relief. Sokka broke the happy silence. "Suki?" he asked.

"Mmmh?" Suki replied.

"Can you check up on Katara for me?" he asked her.

A small smile painted on her lips. She knew that he would ask. It would be a while for Sokka to get used to the idea of his little sister dating his best friend. (And hers, not to mention.) "I knew that you'd ask." She smirked, getting up off of the steps and striding across the barren courtyard.

* * *

Suki entered the long hallway. Knowing Aang, he would probably want the quietest room possible. She walked down the hall until she heard a soft sound coming from the room. It was Aang… was he humming? She listened for a bit longer. The humming was so pretty, she didn't want to interrupt him, but she knew that she had to check in for Sokka. She gently leaned her pale fist and tapped the thick metal door. The humming gradually came closer, and he didn't seem to realize that he was doing so. The humming was then silent and the door creaked open. Aang stood in the doorway, looking slightly troubled until his eyes met Suki's he seemed visibly a taken back. Suki smiled to herself, she and Aang never really conversed much.

* * *

Suki smirked wickedly as she left the smiling Aang in the doorway. She decided against telling Aang about the cabinet with longer nightgowns, _he deserved to have a little fun. _She thought, as she saw a door wide open and Toph helping Sokka onto the bed. "Hey, Fangirl." She said, straitening up after helping Sokka sit down. "Well," she said "I'm going to get some shut-eye. Sleep well, you two." She called, walking out the door, and holding up the back of her pale hand over her hear in a goodbye wave.

"Hey, Sokka. How are you feeling?" Suki asked, sitting down next to her boyfriend on the large, silk-colored bed. The room looked like a smaller version of Aang and Katara's, with dark crimson walls and smoky flooring.

"Well, my leg hurts like hell, and I'm worried sick about Katara." He paused and caught Suki's wide-set hazel eyes. "Is she doing okay." He asked quietly.

Suki smiled at the worried warrior, and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. "Yeah, Aang's taking good care of her. I think that he's going to spend the night with her in case something else happened. He's just as protective as you are." Suki smiled at Sokka.

"That great." Sokka sighed, visibly relieved. "I guess that I can't be mad with Aang staying in the same room if he's taking care of her. That kid needs to take a break." Sokka murmured, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a small smile.

"And I think that he's going to get one right about now…" Suki murmured under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Sokka asked eyes snapping open to meet the Kyoshi Warrior's once again.

Suki just grinned at him, lying back and blowing out a candle by the ebony bed stand on her side. "Oh, nothing Sokka." She said in her most innocent voice. "Goodnight" she whispered, leaving a very surprised Sokka sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Wait...WHAT?!" He cried out, realizing what Suki meant.

**Okay, not very happy with this chapter, but more Kataang in my next…a lot more! I LOVE reviews, so please let me know what you think! :D**


	5. 5 ABOUT TIME!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…yet. Maybe? Probably not.**

**Wow! Over 1,000 views on this story! That's amazing everyone, thank you!**

5. ABOUT TIME!

Katara awoke in the middle of the night, but unnaturally, she felt safe. Happy. She hasn't felt this way in so long. Then she heard it, a soft heartbeat beneath her ear. It was soothing, comfortable. A gentle rise and fall of warm skin beneath her, and a strong, protective arm twined around her abdomen. "Aang." She whispered in realization. Her upper body was resting on his chest and their legs were intertwined at the ankles. At her whisper, the warm body under her spoke.

"What's wrong, darling? Can't sleep?" he asked softly

Then she felt it, the pain shooting up her arm. "Ahh!" she cried out, sitting up and clawing at the fabric on her wounded shoulder. She could feel the sticky warm liquid seeping through the cloth. She gasped in pain and Aang was sitting up next to her, clutching her hands into one of his and ripping the soaked fabric off her shoulder with the other. The wound was opened, and it looked worse…a lot worse.

"Katara." Aang gasped slightly. "Okay lay down." He said softly, helping her writhing body back onto the bed. He raised his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, water found itself from the air and onto his hand. _Please, please work. Oh, Spirits please work._ He thought to himself. He focused is energy until the water glowed once again. He felt a surge of Avatar State power course through his veins and lace itself into the water, making it glow with the eerie light of his past lifes. Holding the white-glowing sun in his hand, he placed it over her wound. She instantly relaxed, but as more power surged through his hand, the weaker he got. He pressed on as the combined powers of the Avatar drained him of his energy. The water washed over the broken veins and closed the wound as new, pink skin grew back in and then, even he was overpowered when he collapsed on the bed, face-first into the pillows next to her.

"Aang." She gasped as she sat up; her arm was sore-very sore. But it was healed, and he placed both hands against Aang's shoulder, gently flipping him on his back. His eyes were closed, face pale and weak. She eyes feel down to his lips. _He used all of his energy…on me? _She leaned down and brushed her lips across of his, moving her forearm on the other side of his body, leaning across him when his lips moved back against hers. She leaned up, watching his striking gray eyes flutter open. His eyes moved to her shoulder where the new blood was smeared across it, but there was a large red mark across her tanned collarbone and new skin growing around it. It looked weeks old.

A smile cracked at his lips when he saw what he had done to help her. She wouldn't be in pain much longer. His eyes traveled up to hers. Very slowly, he sat up and grabbed at the edge of the bed. Fighting the dizziness that overcame him. "Shh, it's okay, just lie still. It's okay, I'm okay." She whispered. She got up-much to Aang's disappointment and went into the bathroom to wash off her shoulder.

_I can't believe that he did that! Could he have died if it lasted any longer? _She thought as she scrubbed off the last of the blood on her shoulder. She turned to face herself in the mirror and gasped out loud. Aang had ripped off the ruined sleeve, leaving the dress being held up on the opposite one. The dress went up to halfway between the knees and thigh, with a slit running towards her hip. The wine red fabric hugged her hips and chest, showing off her curves and figure. The neckline ran slightly too low for her comfort zone, but she figured that she cloud let it slide as she fixed the decorative black lace at the hems. She then combed her fingers through her strewn out hair until it looked decent, then without a second glance at herself as to not ruin her self esteem, she walked to the door to see Aang sitting up once more, his back and head resting on the four poster bed's backboard. She smiled to herself when she watched Aang recognize her presence and his eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

She strode quickly over to the bed, fingertips dragging along the fabric of her side. The very _thin _fabric. That feeling to kiss him so passionately earlier struck her, but this time, ten times harder.

She crawled back onto the bed until she was in front of him and wrapping one arm around his neck, and laying her right hand against the cut skin on his chest as locked eyes with him. He reeled her in closer, his arm now around her waist. She looked into those perfect, storm gray eyes. Her hand slid up to his neck, thumb under his chin as she guided his lips to hers. He responded instantly, pulling her closer as her lips brushed against his, so softly. She turned her head a few centimeters and deepened the kiss. She sighed slightly when the feeling subsided for a few seconds…only to come back about a thousand times harder. She _wanted_ him. She wanted him to feel her love for him. Her tongue ran across his lips. And his mouth gave into her begging. He shivered slightly when her tongue battled his for dominance, and he realized that she wasn't close enough to him now. He pulled her into his lap, straddling her legs around his hips. Her hands running across his chest, his almost fully developed abs, forearm, biceps, and then both of her own forearms wrapped around his neck and her wrists crossed at the back of his head. His hands were at her shoulders, waist, legs, and neck and tangled into her hair, deepening this kiss to its extent. They were like this for who knows how long. Never breaking for air, for Aang had plenty to give. Until that ran out to. He broke the kiss, leaning his head against the backboard and catching his breath.

"Now I know how it feels to have something take your breath away." He whispered, voice thin from the lack of oxygen as he laid his hand onto her cheek, brushing out the hair that was in her face. She smiled softly at him, and laid her head in the crook of his neck for and untangled her legs from his waist. He softly slipped down into the silk sheets, pulling Katara onto his chest once again. Morning was still a while away.

* * *

Suki awoke quite before everyone else the next day. The midmorning sun streaming through the red curtains that seemed to glow with the direct sunlight. She looked at her boyfriend's sleeping form. The sheets were draped over his abdomen, light reflecting off of his shirtless tanned skin, and his hair was out of his wolf tail, the dark strands falling across his face. He was snoring softly. Suki couldn't remember the last time he looked this peaceful. She smiled and silently got off of the bed and padded across the large room. Being a Kiyoshi warrior had its advantages and she was able to move without much noise-not that it would wake Sokka up anyway. She looked through the cabinets and drawers until she found a red V-neck dress that went just above the knees and folded into a V on the back as well. She removed her tattered outfit that was blackened by ash and slipped into the new dress. She fixed her hair to the best of her extent and when she was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked back to the Southern Watertribe boy. She smiled once more before brushing his hair out of his face and then kissing his forehead. He didn't stir, except his head to move into the kiss. Suki stood back straight and silently walked out of the room. She knew that everyone was still asleep, but she knew that she had too much on her mind.

She decided to take a walk around the castle. She found herself in a garden after a short while. She gaped at the peace that was radiating outside. She saw a large willow tree in the middle of all the beauty, a pond with a family of turtle ducks a few yards parallel to it. She walked over and sat down, leaning the exposed skin on her back from her dress on the rough bark. _I could get used to this. This is so…peaceful._ She realized while looking at the mother turtle duck that was chasing her ducklings that she has never experienced true peace before this day.

* * *

One by one, the rest of the Gaang awoke as the sun hovered higher in the sky. Suki had found her way back into their hallway, but she decided to take a little trip to check up on her favorite Water and Airbender. Once she reached their door, she gently pushed it open, thanking the spirits when it didn't creak. Once she could see to the bed, she was met with the sweetest scene that she had ever seen. She just couldn't look away.

Katara was sleeping on Aang's chest, ankles intertwined with his right arm around her back. Her left arm was draped on the same shoulder that she was laying on. Katara's remaining hand was in Aang's, cradled on his chest, fingers interlaced with each other. They were so perfect for each other. She felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder and turned to her boyfriend peering into the room. To Suki's utter surprise, he smiled a warm smile at the new couple and he wrapped his arm around Suki's neck, this time not to steady himself.

"I have never seen her that peaceful… you're right. She deserves to be happy. It's was always Aangs' destiny to protect Katara, it was never me. 'C'mon, let's give them some privacy." He whispered, silently shutting the door.

* * *

Aang awoke from his rest, and he felt happy. At first he didn't remember why but then….he glanced down and saw Katara still fast asleep on his chest. He smiled. He had a feeling that things were going to look up now. He decided to stay where he was happy, and that was under Katara, watching the rays of the new sun lighten her dark hair. She gradually began to awaken, a small smile cracking at her lips when she knew where she was. Aang shifted ever so slightly and brushed his lips against her jaw line. She met his eyes and beamed at him. "Good morning." Aang crooned at her.

"Yes it is." Katara replied as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly. He happily kissed her back. After cuddling for a bit, she said "I don't want to get up."

Aang chuckled softly "I don't want to either."

"But we have to, don't we?" she asked him, peering at him through her large, ocean-like eyes.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Maybe we can wait just a little longer before we have to tell everyone." He whispered, a slightly seductive tone in his voice as his lips gravitated slowly toward hers. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him back. Aang was surprised. That was the first time he had tried to be suave with a girl and it actually worked. Katara hummed into the kiss until they were both out of breath. Very slowly, Aang sat up, cradling Katara against his chest even closer. "I love you." He whispered into her hair as he rested his forehead on the top of Katara's head. "So, so much."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." She whispered back.

* * *

Aang and Katara entered the dining hall, Aangs' arm draped across her shoulders, and her arm hugging his waist. Everyone was already there, expecting them. Suki smiled when she saw their position. But before either Aang or Katara was able to get out a word, everyone clapped loudly.

"ABOUT TIME!" exclaimed Toph as the confused couple froze.

**Sorry this took so long, if you are taking honors classes, then you know how hard it is to get these up, especially if you are in a sport or after school thing. I'm not entirely sure where this story will go for sure, so this is sure to be interesting. I am open to ideas though! So, yeah…lots of Kataang fluff, but it will not become a lemon, so if that's what you are waiting for, I'm sorry to tell you that that is not how I roll.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter…yet. You see, I had no clue where it was going and was planning on it stopping there. I know that I haven't updated this in a while, but then I got some ideas I pulled in from the back of my brain. I'll have a new chapter up VERY soon, although I cannot say when. But expect this in the chapters to come. Nightmares, rebels, kidnapping, FLUFF. Okay? So keep in check a chapter is on the way…finally! I know that you want to kill me for this not being a new chapter, but SOON. I promise! As soon as I get this new chapter up, the authors note will be deleted! **


End file.
